Kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer!
by Vegasman59
Summary: summer after 5th year, Harry alone in his room has a visitor. Dobby over heard a conversation that changes every thing.
1. Seeing the truth

To kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer!

The sun awoke the young man early, on Privet Dr. This was no ordinary young man. Harry Potter Considered a Freak by his family. Was in truth, the child of Two prophesies.

The first Told of the Dark Lord….The one with power to destroy the Dark Lord approaches, Born as the seventh month dies.

The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he has power the Dark Lord knows not. The child is born as the seventh month dies.

The second was hidden from all, but the man to whom it was about.

The puppets stand, the cords are cut.

The puppeteer is brought forth.

The truth of his lies, are found.

Two Puppets come together.

The bond of love will destroy the Puppeteer,

And bring peace and equality to the magical world.

This set of prophesies were told to Harry Potter, by the true seer, Luna Lovegood. Though the first had, had been known to him, the second was new.

He knew both concerned him. The bond of love he didn't understand. This young wizard had lived his life under the threat of the first prophesy since before he was born. The self appointed Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA Voldemort), had destroyed his parents when he was but fifteen months old. Then turned his wand on Harry, only to have the unblock able killing curse, rebound upon him, destroying his body. His Soul remained; the Dark Lord had made soul anchors (Horcruxes). He needed two more to complete his plan. After killing Harry's parents, Riddles soul was already torn in two. He held the golden quill of Gryffindor in his hand, as he awaited the final death, so he could complete the ritual.

This was not to be, the piece of his soul now needed a living being to attach too. It then attached to Harry. Unbeknown to all it was not a horcrux. It was a conduit between the rivals; it also implanted all of Riddle's knowledge in Harry that could be used against him.

The Puppeteer, one Albus Too many names Dumbledore, needed the boy to die, so his vision of the Greater Good would survive. He had been pulling the strings behind the scenes for nearly a century. Keeping the so called Pure Bloods in power, but holding up a benevolent front, His Idea of second chances had proved this to Harry.

Second chances to the evil that was again spreading across the land, while killing off its opposition. This was the so called leader of the light.

This was the summer before Harry's sixth year. His supposed mentor, the Great Albus Dumbledore, had left him alone again at his accursed relatives. Another summer of abuse at there hands. He had stopped, his friends from sending any messages or news of his world. Harry Potter was totally alone!

~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was contemplating his greatest puppet Harry Potter. The boy was at the hell hole he set him up in as a baby. He had ordered his friends not to contact him, and set owl wards on the home to insure compliance. He needed Harry to again look to him as his savior. He would remain there until his birthday, and then he would retrieve the boy himself. He had just explained to Severus, what would be expected at the proper time. Even the dour potion master was disgusted with his plan, but was bound by magical oath to carry out his masters wishes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't take the abuse any longer, between his Godfathers death before his eyes, and his relatives, he was having the worst summer of his life. The nightmares kept him from sleep and his waking hours were filled with beatings and verbal abuse. He needed help!

The last night of his second week at his relatives, he came to the realization; He had to leave this house of horrors, but how.

Just as he was contemplating the taking of his own life, he heard a pop in his room. Spinning toward the sound wand in hand, his eyes beheld a small friend. "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

Dobby looked down at the floor. "Dobby had to come, had to warn the Great Harry Potter. The old whiskers is plotting Harry Potter's death. He plots Harry Potter's, Grangy's death first."

Harry had heard many things since his reentry into the magical world, but this was too much. "What are you talking about Dobby?"

"Miss Grangy, be's Harry Potter mate of the soul, if Harry Potter finds out he will not let himself be's killed. Harry Potter must get away, and must be taking his Grangy with him. The dirty bat man is sending the Dark Lords wizards tonight. Harry Potter must go soon."

Harry had a face of shock, the man he trusted above all others was having Hermione killed. This was the straw that broke the camels back. Magic was swirling around Harry it was lighting up his room beyond anything that man could make. The Magic penetrated him cleansed him. A black mist arose of the boy letting out an unearthly scream as it dissipated, it also left behind all its knowledge and experience, now accessible to Harry. The boy felt all the binds on him break. The wards on Privet Drive shattered as the Harry's true magic settled within him. Harry looked down at his right hand as he felt something heavy attach it self to his ring finger. A ring with a blood red ruby at its center, held in place by two golden griffons, and crossed by what appeared to be the sword of Gryffindor. It was a perfect platinum band etched on every surface with tiny runes. Somehow Harry knew it was his family ring.

A pounding on the door of his room began almost immediately, and Vernon Dursley was screaming at the top of his voice while he was opening the several locks on Harry's Door.

Harry looked at Dobby and whispered. "Put him in a body bind as soon as he opens the door."

Dobby smiled, "Dobby will do it sir."

The door burst open and Vernon Dursley fell to the floor as stiff as a board.

Harry was smiling. "Flip him over Dobby."

Dobby being the good elf he is complied. Harry looked down in his frightened uncles eyes. "Uncle Vernon, I will be leaving this house forever in minutes. The wards protecting this house just fell. I'm giving you a warning you do not deserve. As soon as I'm gone, you will be released from the body bind. Get the family out of here as quickly as you can if you want to live. You do not have much time." Harry turned to Dobby. "Please pack my things Dobby and send them to number 12 Grimauld Place, Then Pop us to the Grangers."

Dobby snapped his fingers and everything in the room flew quickly into Harry's Trunk. It snapped closed and disappeared. Harry took one last look at his uncle. "Please Uncle Vernon heed my warning, good bye." Then Harry and Dobby disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore was awakened by a loud screeching alarm. The wards at the home of Harry Potter had fallen. Dumbledore dressed quickly and headed for his fireplace throwing some flew powder down screeched "the home of Arebbella Figg." He was thrown from his own fireplace. He stood before it, a look of anger on his face, spun on his heel and apperated, arriving on the back lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive, just in time to see Harry Potter disappear from the window of his room. A walrus of a man quickly stood cursing a blue streak and waddling as quickly as he could from the room. The lights of the house coming on quickly as pandemonium reigned within. Suitcases and clothing were seemed to be flying every where as the family readied to leave.

Dumbledore was at a total loss, the house was fine. What had caused the wards to drop?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy Manor, Voldemort had just screamed and fallen to the floor holding his head blood streaming from every orifice. The scream was only one word before he lost consciousness, "POTTER!"

His Death eaters were in a panic, they had been awaiting orders on raid for that evening.

Severus Snape knew the target but would never presume to give the orders of the Dark Lord. This may foul his true lords plans, but he could not leave he would be needed to heal the Dark Lord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Granger Home

Harry and Dobby arrived at the Granger home at midnight. It was a quiet night with a starry clear sky, the house was dark.

Harry sent Dobby to check on the family while he stood guard. Dobby returned a few seconds latter telling Harry everything was fine. Harry Asked Dobby to put up anti-apparition wards to keep anyone from surprising them.

They waited until morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore stood outside Privet Drive as the family made a mad dash for their car. As soon as the Dursley's were safely away, the Old wizard entered the house. The only thing he had not considered was the silent burglar alarm. The bobby's were dispatched immediately to the residence. With the rash of deaths due to burglaries they were instructed to go in armed. Eight officers entered the home pump shotguns in hand. They ordered the old man to the floor. He did not comply. The officer behind him hit him with a stun gun and the old wizard fell to the floor unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy Manor was in a panic, the Dark Lord would not wake, and the bleeding could not be quelled. Bellatrix Held the Dark Lords head in her lap forcing blood replenishing potions down his throat. His breathing was shallow and labored, His color was not returning.

Bellatrix looked in the eyes of Snape. "Potter will pay for this!" It was said with such malice and hate all that were there could feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day break at the Granger home, Harry hadn't slept a wink he was on alert on night. At the first signs of life in the house he went to the front door and rang the bell. Dan Granger was just putting on the tea as the bell sounded. He padded slowly toward the front door and opened to a scrawny teenaged boy. "Can I help you?" Harry smiled up at the tall man before him.

"Mr. Granger, I'm Harry Potter, I need to speak to Hermione and you quickly!"

Mr. Granger looked the boy up and down, his daughter had spoken of him often, and he was the main topic in all her letters from school. "Come in Harry, it's nice to finally meet you. Go in the kitchen while I get the family."

Harry waited in the kitchen only moments before he heard a thundering of footsteps moving quickly down the stairs. Hermione Dashed into the kitchen, pulling Harry into a great Hermy Hug. "Harry, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Dursley's? Did something Happen? I'm so happy to see you!"

All this was said with out taking a breath.

"Sit down Hermione; we need to tell your parents too. Before they come down I have one thing only for your ears first." Harry took a deep calming breath. "**I Love you, Hermione!**"

Very few things ever made Hermione stunned, all she could do is stand with her mouth gapping wide open, as her parents walked in. Harry then explained what happened the day before and called on Dobby. The little elf told Hermione and her parents all he had experienced and the death eaters would be coming for them.

Harry, "We need to leave here as quickly as possible."

Hermione, "Harry Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do this!"

Harry, "Look, I know you trust him, but think about this, He knew Sirius was innocent and left him to rot in Azkaban when he could have insisted on a trial. Just so he could send me into an abusive home. Then I finally get back to my own world, and we are put through life threatening situations every year. He knows everything that happens in that castle. Do you really think he didn't know a 20 meter snake wasn't petrifying students our second year or that Sirius was no threat except to his plans. Think Hermione look at the facts. He raised me like a pig for slaughter, if I love you, it will give me a reason to live. That makes you a threat. So he gets the other side to do his dirty work!

Dobby "Youse be's soul mates, you only's need kiss and youse will seal it."

Twice in one day Hermione was speechless.

Harry took over quickly. "Dobby pack the Grangers things and get them to Grimauld Place. Then come and get us. Put everything in Sirius old room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at Grimauld place, Mundungess Fletcher was ransacking the house.

Harry, "Stop him Dobby and chain him up!" Then Harry called his other elf. "Kreacher!" The old Grumpy elf popped into the room. What does the filthy Blood trai…" Harry cut him off!

"Kreacher, their will be no more of that talk in this house! Now please remove anything from Dung that he was attempting to remove from my house!" Kreacher held out his hand and chalices, silverware all manner of things flew from his pockets, including a very old white gold locket with a large emerald on it's face with an inlaid golden S that resembled a snake. Kreacher Howled at Dung. "You steal Master Regulas Locket, Filthy thief!"

Harry held Kreacher, "It's alright Kreacher we have it back, Now what is so special about this locket?"

"Master took Kreacher to a cave; he made Kreacher give him nasty potion. In the potion was another locket just like this one. The last thing he said to Kreacher was destroy the locket before he died." Kreacher was shaking and in tears. "Kreacher tried and tried but could not destroy it. Kreacher failed good master." Then Kreacher stated beating himself.

Harry Pulled Kreacher into a hug. "You did well Kreacher. You couldn't destroy it. Let me help you." Harry then stood tall raised his right hand and called out. "**Sword of Godric Gryffindor, I have need of thee in this time of trouble!"**


	2. More Truth

To kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer!

To build an Army!

Last time.

Harry Pulled Kreacher into a hug. "You did well Kreacher. You couldn't destroy it. Let me help you." Harry then stood tall raised his right hand and called out. "**Sword of Godric Gryffindor, I have need of thee in this time of trouble!"**

The sword appeared in Harry's outstretched hand, the ancient blade gleamed as if it were new. "Kreacher, take this blade when I tell you stab the locket." Kreacher raised his eyes to Harry, a look of awe on his face. The old elf gulped so hard you could hear it. He held the blade in wait. Harry lowered the locket to an old table that seemed to mad of a trolls leg. He whispered in parceltounge, "Open".

The locket burst open, It spoke to Kreacher as a dark mist began to rise from it. "Kill Harry Potter Kreacher, he is no pure blood he dishonors the house of Black. Just reach out and remove his head. Return to the treatment of your former Ma…." The Mist of Voldemort's Soul shard Exploded as Kreacher Screamed out, "**NO**" As the Sword was brought down on the locket and cleaved it in two. Every one in the room was slowly picking themselves up. Kreacher had the sword protruding from his side, and yet his face carried a large smile. Kreacher reached up his knurled old hand to touch Harry's face. "Thank youse kind maste…" His eyes no longer seeing but the smile on his face still glowed. Harry Removed the sword picked up Kreacher in his lap and he hugged him as he rocked back and forth. "Take down the Elf heads, we will bury them on the property, he will be buried with the locket. The head stone will Read (Kreacher and Family true and faithful servants to the House of Black. May your rest be truly at peace).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy Manor

The Dark Lord was beginning to awake when the unbearable pain hit Again. The scream he let loose and the convulsions his body was going through made his most powerful cruciatis curse look like a tickling charm. The Death Eaters at his side were shaking with a fear they had never known. The elven magic combined with the magic of the Sword of Gryffindor had destroyed the rest of Tom Riddles soul shards. Riddle was alive but a mere shadow of his former self. The snake Nagini lay bleeding and dead on the floor at his side. Belatrix, didn't know what to do. Sevurus Snape was beside himself he needed to report this to Dumbledore, but he couldn't leave. He looked up and in his snide uncaring voice spoke. "I need to make more potions for our lord, I shall return as quickly as possible."

~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was beyond angry, Harry Potter had gone off the map and it now seemed he took the Grangers with him. That family was to have died for the Greater Good.

Severus was now missing too and should have checked in hours ago. If he were to contact the Weasleys at this point Molly would go spare, and the news of Harry's disappearance would get out. He also for the life of him couldn't find a DADA teacher. If this persisted Fudge was going to shove some ministry hack down his throat Again. If he could just get Horace to return, then Severus could have the job he always wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimauld place

Harry sent Mrs. Granger out for some Hair dye and muggle make up to hide his scar. He and Hermione needed to go to Gringgots. He needed to claim the vaults for both Houses and see what other properties he owned. Dumbledore knew of Grimauld Place, it would not take long for him to look here. Knowing what an Old Moldy short was up to it wouldn't keep his attention long.

So a few hours latter Harry was sporting Weasley red hair and no visible Scar. He still wore a rugby cap and kept his head down. They had Dobby pop them into Gringgots.

Harry approached an open teller, and patiently waited to be served. When the Goblin finally noticed them, he was quite surly. "Be quick we are very busy today!"

Harry choosing to be a bit more accommodating spoke. "Honored Goblin, May your vaults overflow, and your enemies fall by your blade! I am Harry Potter and I need to see the account managers for the house of Black and Potter, quickly time is money."

Griphook was summoned and directed the pair through the marble lined corridors of the bank. When the reached a large gold encrusted Door with the seal of the house Potter, they were told to wait a moment.

Once they entered Riptooth Sharpclaws office, they met a very intimidating Goblin. He was taller than most Goblins, missing several teeth that looked as if they had been ripped out, leaving a scar that permanently split his lower lip. He was dressed in a very fine suit of grey silk.

His desk was made from a single piece of black onyx that was highly polished. The chairs were pure white marble. They sat and it began. "First Lord Potter, I was wondering why you never responded to any of our inquiries?" Harry was stunned to say the least.

"Master Sharpclaws, What inquiries I have never received anything from Gringgots?"

Goblin anger is something you never want directed at you.

"Do you mean to tell me you did not receive any of our correspondence? We were about to shut down your accounts and send you the contents of your vaults."

Harry was again angered, something said there was more to this than he knew.

"Sir, until I was eleven, I was kept in complete ignorance of the magical world. I believe some one has endeavored to keep me in ignorance of all my responsibilities, so that I might be a willing sacrifice, to the quote Greater Good." _I hate that phrase!_

Sharpclaws was still angry but it was deflected now to Harry's magical guardian.

"Lord Potter, It is the responsibility of your magical guardian, to bring you in at age Eleven to hear the will of your parents, and at age fifteen To accept your head of house responsibilities. We will be pursuing him with all diligence."

Harry was really incensed, more of Dumbledore's manipulations, but there was not time today to do it all. They needed to get out of Grimauld Place even more quickly now.

"Account Manager, while I agree all this is important, more than even I know. There are more important things at this moment. I need to know the properties my family's owned. We are now staying in the family seat of the Black family; Dumbledore is the secret keeper which gives him complete access to the home. We no longer trust the Headmaster and need to move quickly. May I make an appointment to speak on all these matters next week? All we needed today is a fideless covered home where the goblins are the secret keepers, as you have today proven to me to be more than trust worthy.


	3. The hide out

(AN) Thanks to all who have Read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. Please Review any Ideas you might have might help.

I do not own Harry Potter or his world, I write and put this out for my own and your free enjoyment.

On with the Story!

To kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer!

The Hide out!

"Account Manager, while I agree all this is important, more than even I know. There are more important things at this moment. I need to know the properties my family's owned. We are now staying in the family seat of the Black family; Dumbledore is the secret keeper which gives him complete access to the home. We no longer trust the Headmaster and need to move quickly. May I make an appointment to speak on all these matters next week? All we needed today is a fideless covered home where the goblins are the secret keepers, as you have today proven to me to be more than trust worthy."

The Account Manager, Was some what placated, but still wanted more Harry could see it.

"All right young Lord, There is a farm owned by the Potters, Your Father Bought it just before they went into hiding. I'll send the warders to set up the Fedelius Charm as Soon as you move in. Here Is a Port Key; it will take you and those you need with you."

"Well we will head there tonight, how soon can your warders be there?" Harry asked.

They will be there Friday morning, Lord Potter. Will there be any other wards you would need?"

Harry gave the goblin a litany of fourteen wards, including a ward to mask the use of magic on the property. Dobby then Popped he and Hermione back to Grimauld Place.

They immediately packed up and port keyed to the farm, Harry was right five minutes after they left Dumbledore arrived.

Their was a letter on the desk in his room.

_To Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Don't bother looking, see you in September._

_Harry Potter_

Albus was incensed; Potter was not going according to plan. The Goblins had cut him off from the Potter vaults. He needed the money for the order. The Potter brat was to die before coming into his inheritance. He needed to obliviate the boy and soon!

~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Potter Farm South Wales.

The Port key dropped the family in a large entry room, with polished marble floors of Dazzling white. The room was a perfect circle with staircases on both sides of a large set of solid oak French doors. As they all reached there feet, Dan Granger remarked. "Does all magical travel disorient you so much?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smirked, Hermione then said. "Not that we've found!" as they both started laughing.

Two Pops sounded while they laughed. "Master Harry be's home!" Hermione was giving Harry a dirty look until the elves took her hand. "Looks at us Miss Hermy." Hermione Looked at two well dressed elves, Healthy and Happy. The Potters never uses slave bond like most wizards, we is Potter Family."

As she looked them over, they didn't wear rags, or a tea towel, they were dressed sharply, on each of their breast the proudly wore the potter crest. "All Potter elves be's family, many elves when freed come to the Potter's. We is paid for our works and even has our own house on the property. We's be loving our family!"

Harry looked at the elves with pride. "Could you show us the house….Please?" The elves just nodded and motioned them to follow.

The house was huge, 22 bed rooms a large sitting room a formal dinning room. The family area was cozy; it was the size of the Dursley home times two. The elves finally gave their names as Tip, the older male elf and his wife Dolly. Tip told them they could meet the farm staff on the weekend. Then Tip showed them a map of the extensive grounds. There was a quiditch pitch, Stables, swimming pool and 5000 acres of vineyards, the grapes were the Potters elf winery. It also was totally ringed with trees and unplotable.

Over the next week everyone settled in at the farm. Hermione had long talks with the elves, she reluctantly agreed that the Potters did it right. The morning of the Gringgots appointment came quickly and Dobby had them there fifteen minutes early.

The meeting with the Goblins began quickly; they never wasted even a second if they didn't have too. First he heard the Potter Will.

The Will of James Charlus Potter & Lilly Rose Evans-Potter

Being of sound mind and body on this the twenty-eighth day of October in the year of our Lord 1981. We set forth this final will and testament; all previous wills are now void.

To Sirius Black, We leave to cottage in Westham. We also leave the guardianship of our son Harry James Potter. Watch over him as we would.

To Remus Lupin, We leave the house on Southern Island, and One Million Galleons.

No Moony you can't give it back. Take care of your self and help keep Sirius straight.

To Peter Petigrew, We leave One Million Galleons and the apartment in London. Thank you old friend for being our secret keeper.

In the case that Sirius Black can not fulfill his role as Guardian this list is to followed in descending order.

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Charles and Astoria Greengrass

Minerva McGonagal

Under absolutely no circumstance is Harry to be placed with Petunia Evans-Dursley. She and her husband abhor magic, and we would fear for his safety.

Everything else titles, lands, Money's and personal effects are to go to our son Harry James Potter, He will have a trust established of one million galleons, to be replenished every year until he is fifteen, at that time he will be emancipated, and take up his head of house duties.

Should we pass from any but natural causes the letter included with this will and testament shall be forwarded to the Head of the DMLE. For prosecution of any parties which it may name.

Signed This Day twenty-eight October 1981

_James Charlus Potter Lord of the ancient and most noble house of Potter and Gryffindor_

_Lilly Rose Evans Potter_

_Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore._

_Will sealed by Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, November 2, 1981_

_All contents will be known only to me until Harry James Potter requests a reading._

_To say Harry was angry was an understatement. "He knew every word, went against my parents wishes entirely. What did I do to deserve all this!"_

_Hermione held him as a few stray tears fell from his eyes._

_Sharpclaws then continued. "According to our records he was paying himself two thousand galleons a month from your family vaults and emptying your trust yearly. Mr. Dumbledore also illegally set himself as your magical guardian. Sirius Black Knew the contents of your parents will, I would surmise that is why he was committed to Azkaban with out trial. He would have claimed your guardian ship. _

_I believe Mr. Dumbledore has greater motives involving you."_

_Harry knew he was to be emancipated on his Birthday that was only weeks away, he needed help._

"_Sir Could you please contact Amelia Bones for me, with Sirius now gone My Guardianship now falls to her." Harry said._

_Sharpclaws wrote a note tapped it with his finger and it flew from the room. "One of our wizard guards will be sent to summon her. While we wait we should move on to the will of Sirius Orion Black."_

_Sharpclaws pulled a scroll from his desk the seal already broken._

_The last testament of Sirius Orion Black_

Being of sound mind and body on this the twelve day of November in the year of our Lord 1995. I set forth this final will and testament; all previous wills are now void.

I Sirius Black bequeath the following.

To Hermione Granger the sum of One million Galleons and the Black family library.

Hermione, tell Harry you love him, He needs you and I know he returns it.

To Ronald Weasley, The sum of five hundred thousand galleons and my 20% stake in the Chudley Cannons.

To Remus (Moony) Lupin, the sum of two million Galleons, no you can't give it back. Man up and tell Nyphadora you love her.

To Narcissa Black Malfoy The sum of one hundred galleons.

To Draco Malfoy the sum of fifty Galleons.

The remainder I bequeath to my Godson and magical Heir Harry James Potter-Black

Upon the reading of this will Head of the ancient and most noble house of Black, All moneys, properties, and titles. Harry have fun and spend it well.

Authorized this day 12 November 1995

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Head of the Ancient and most Noble house of Black_

Witnessed By Nyphadora Tonks


	4. Voldy Awakens, we piss off the Puppeteer

To kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer!

Voldy Awakens, we piss off the Puppeteer!

Tom Marvolo Riddle, woke half way through the day, He felt as if he had crucioed himself a dozen times. He was weak, his head hurt, and everything was out of focus. As he slowly made his way to the mirror, his legs wobbled slightly. The mirror surprised him, his red eyes were now the brown of his youth, and his once handsome face was gaunt and wrinkled. The skin on his face held a grayish pallor; he looked more like an inferi than a man. He now had hair but what there was of it was grey and straggly.

He called for his new death eater Draco Malfoy.

Draco walked in and stopped after but three steps. The Dark Lord called no one for four days. He stood before Draco, movements were slow and choppy. "Get me the prophet you sad excuse for a pure blood squib!"

Draco Bowed "Yes my Lord" spoken in a shaky voice.

Tom spoke again, "Send for Snape also!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had the best night sleep he could remember, no night mares just blessed restful sleep. He awoke feeling totally refreshed for the first time in his life. His magic seemed to sing in veins. He walked to the kitchen at 6am to breakfast waiting for him. It was larger than he was use too, and he ate with abandon.

The Grangers joined him about seven thirty. Trying to decide what to do for the day, they talked for a few hours. Hermione and Harry started training. They would start with running then calisthenics; from there it would be defensive spell work and aim improvement. The adult Granger's were researching mundane methods that could be incorporated into the training. It was decided to bring in some one to train them in Karate and Judo. Dan Granger also ordered rifles shot guns and pistols for each of them.

Hermione found a book in the Potter library about taping the ambient magic around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus was at a loss, he had no idea where the Grangers were. If Harry were to have a soul bond with Hermione as he suspected the boy would not willingly sacrifice himself. He knew the boy had a horcrux in him from the moment he was given to him by Hagrid that All Hallows Eve, long ago. The boy has to die, and then I sweep in kill Tom, and keep using the stone I never destroyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort was extremely ill, his magic would barely respond to him if he did much more than a simple lumos charm he was all but magically exhausted. He was taking a raft of potions daily, but felt as if his life was slipping away. Tom Marvolo Riddle was terrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape was sitting in his office, Brandy snifter in hand, swirling the delectable liquid in the glass. He was contemplating the Dark mark on his left forearm; it seemed to be getting lighter with each passing day. It must mean the Dark Lord is dieing, but according to Albus that was in no way possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goyle Mansion

Gregory Goyle Sr. was extremely worried; several of the young deaths eaters that he was housing had already died, most of the others were doing little more than sleeping. He was feeling more and more tired by the hour, as if his magic itself was draining away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione were going over his Gringgots accounts; it seemed Dumbledore had stolen over thirty million Galleons from his accounts, there were also many family artifacts missing from the vaults. It was time to bring in an old nemesis; they would send an owl to Rita Skeeter.

The next day they met with Rita, in a restaurant in downtown London. Rita was salivating as usual, begging to put something over on the boy who lived.

Rita was led to the table where Harry and Hermione were waiting under glamour's. She sat down and pulled out her acid green quill, that Hermione instantly set a fire. She then handed Rita a barristers Dicta quill, certified to put down every word as it was said.

The next morning the Prophet had a banner headline.

_**Dumbledore, attempting line theft**_

_**Steals Millions from the**_

_**Boy who lived!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Harry Potter the Boy who lived sent me an owl, so that I might have an exclusive interview. This is an accurate recording of that interview._

_Rita: "Why did you request this interview Mr. Potter? _

_Harry: "I recently went to Gringgots to check on my account, To my surprise the Goblins of Gringgots were very upset with me."_

_Rita; "Why would that be Harry?"_

_Harry: "They told me I never answered any of their owls. I then told them I had never received even one owl from them. They then explained I was to be emancipated and take up my position as the head of my Ancient and Most Noble House, and that I had also missed the will reading of My God Father Sirius Black, Where I was also named Head of the Ancient most Noble House of Black. I have now taken the mantle of both Houses, and am having researched why I was never notified by my magical guardian about all of this._

_Rita; "Who is your magical guardian, and were there other problems involved?"_

_Harry; My magical Guardian, who illegally took that mantle was none other than Albus Dumbledore, he did so by putting my innocent Godfather in Azkaban and sealing my Parents will. My Parents thanked Peter Petigrew for being their secret keeper in the will. Then placed me in what he knew would be an abusive home. I was beaten, ridiculed, Starved, and treated like a Malfoy House elf._

_Rita: "Dumbledore knew all this was happening?_

_Harry; "He had a squibb Arebella Figg, Living nearby sending him monthly reports, He did nothing." _

_Rita; "Is there anything else?"_

_Harry; "Over thirty Million Galleons removed from my family vaults along with many family treasures, is this the way the magical world treats it orphans, I hope not!"_

"_Thank you for seeing me Rita, I have to go now."_

_Rita; "It seems we have a problem with our leaders when this is allowed, we need to take better care of our heroes._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	5. The Puppeteer is pissed

To kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer!

The Puppeteer is pissed!

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Golden chair had been his for eight years now, having discovered it in the Potter family Vault, He just loved this chair. As his breakfast appeared before him the owls began to arrive. The Prophet arrived first; the headline alone killed his appetite. As he scanned the article the color in his face very much resembled that of Harry's uncle Vernon on a rant at Harry. It didn't help much that Howlers by the hundreds were arriving, along with official summons from the Wizengamot , Also from the School Board of Governors, Not to mention an eagle owl from Gringgots. The Howlers began exploding all over the Great Hall; the noise could be heard in Hogsmead and beyond. This would not be a good day for one Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall Was Reading the paper as she tried avoiding all the howlers exploding. When she finally reached the end of the article, she took the paper rolled it up and _**SMACK**_, Hit Albus across the back of his head! "Is this true Albus? And don't try to lie to me you know I'll know if you do." Dumbledore sat there like a goldfish out of water. Minerva waited just long enough to realize…**Its all true every word. **The look in her eyes was murderous. "How could you, did you think no one would find out. You get Sirius his trial this week, and give up magical guardianship and pay that boy back every dime. Putting him there to have a childhood, you stole his childhood and didn't even care!"

She picked up Albus breakfast and dumped on his head, then walked out of the Great Hall. No this would not be a good day, for Albus Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was having a great day; the owls arrived just after the paper. He was reading many condolences. He was able to find he had over 75% of the Wizengamot, and the entire board of the school, he was grinning Albus was screwed!

~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ministry of Magic, Office of Cornelius Fudge

The minister was now extremely happy, he was going to take down Dumbledore and ingratiate himself with Harry Potter and maybe save his career. His secretary had send an urgent owl not five minutes ago.

_Minister for Magic_

Cornelius Fudge

Mr. Harry Potter;

After reading your interview in the Daily Prophet this morning, I find you may be in need of my assistance in the matter of the medaling of one Albus Dumbledore. By executive order we have removed him of all governmental responsibilities, until these matters have been settled. If there is anything I can do to help, please feel free to contact me.

Sincerely Yours

Cornelius Fudge

Minister for Magic

Augusta Longbottom was not a happy witch.

Harry Potter was the Godson of Alice, By rights he should have come to her, since her daughter-in-law was incapacitated. That poor boy sent to be purposefully abused, was beyond thinking. She was the new head of the board of Governors for Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was going to answering more than a few questions.

Ministry For Magic

Office of the Head of the DMLE

Amelia Bones was in a quandary. The public was screaming for the blood of Dumbledore. She had no Idea where Harry Potter was and she needed to interview him. Dumbledore was also no where to be found. Harry had left his relatives, the Weasleys had no idea where he was, and the Grangers were missing as well. With the rumors and reports of the death eaters becoming active, and his attack on the ministry, things were being stretched pretty tight.

Ministry For Magic

Office of senior undersecretary

Delores Umbridge

Delores was worried she had just returned from St. Mungos, she was under investigation, her blood quills taken as evidence of child abuse. That bloody Potter brat, the whole world seems behind him now. She could only pray she could weather the storm.

The Burrow

Ginny Weasley wasn't happy; her betrothal contract was ashes, Harry had some how broken it. She was promised Harry was hers.

It would mean plan B, Love potions as soon as she got back to Hogwarts.

Ron knew it was Hermione, she was to be his, not that he loved her, if he got a good job she would be doing all his research while being bare foot and pregnant.

Fred and George were getting ready to open the joke shop. They had heard all the whining from their two younger siblings. It was time to send Harry and Hermione an owl.

Potter Manor

Harry was sitting with Hermione and her parents, Sharpclaws was due in minutes. It seems Goblins didn't know how to be early or late.

Dobby brought in Sharpclaws right on time. After short pleasantries they got down to business. Harry was officially taking up the mantle of Lord Black, the Goblins were also arranging for a private healer to help with the problems caused by years of neglect.


	6. The death of the death eaters

To kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer

Training

Potter Farm

Harry was growing stronger by the day; the Bindings placed on his abilities were broken. He was having some trouble controlling his magic as it was much stronger than before. As his body grew in strength so was his magic the simplest spell was over powered. Hermione worked with him constantly. They decided not to return to Hogwarts. The Goblins arranged private tutors; Harry destroyed five acres of Grape vines with a simple reducto that morning. Working indoors on his magic was deemed to dangerous to contemplate until he got it under control.

Hogwarts

Office of Minerva McGonagall

Hedwig Flew threw the window of the Headmistress a note attached to her leg.

She extended her leg, and the Deputy Headmistress took the note.

Professor McGonagall

I regret to inform you that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will not be attending Hogwarts this term. It has come to our attention, that Albus Dumbledore, has been stealing from Harry, had his parents will sealed so that he could appoint himself his magical guardian, and set up illegal marriage contracts for him. Because of these things we believe there are other things he has done that we are as of yet unaware. This being the case, we can not in good conscience attend Hogwarts while he resides there in any position. We are sorry this has to be, WE LOVE HOGWARTS, and many of the students and teachers.

_Harry James Potter_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Minerva read the short missive three times before she could believe her eyes. "Albus what have you done?" She stood and left for the Headmasters office._

_~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Harry and Hermione were working harder than they ever had. The tutors the Goblins provided were each top in there respective fields. With the Horcruxes gone and Harry's Mental, physical, and magical abilities now working at there full potential, he was even out striping Hermione. At the end of a long day's study it finally happened. They were sitting on the sofa in the sitting room. Both were exhausted. Harry was just looking in Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, When I came to get you that first night, do..do you remember what I said?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and faced down but her eyes rose to meet Harry's.

"Yes I do, but I know you didn't mean it that way."

Harry looked at Hermione with the greatest questioning look he'd ever given anyone.

"You are the only person I have ever told That I LOVE, and I know I'm in love with you.

Harry began to get up and walk away, as Hermione was standing there looking like a fish out of water. She felt like her feet were cemented in place. Hermione's Blush was all the way to her toes.

"Harry…..I…I've been in love with you since first year….before the troll…on the train…when I…when I fixed your glasses on the train….I looked in your eyes….and I knew. I just…Never thought you could love me."

Harry walked back to Hermione with out a word, took her by the hand and gently guided her up. He wrapped his left arm around her waist cupped her cheek in his right as his thumb wiped away a single tear. Green eyes met brown, to hearts began beating as one, their eyes closed as their lips met. A swirling Golden light began swirling around them. The light of pure love entered in them and grew. The light began spreading out, gaining in Intensity. Mister and Misses Granger felt it first; they were lying in bed about to sleep when it overwhelmed them.

The mated elves on the farm were next, Love on the Potter farm, spread out across Southern England…When it encountered One Tom Marvolo Riddle…The screaming was intense as the Dark Lord succumbed to it. The Dark Lord born of Hate passed away that night to the power he knew not. The death eaters also were dieing like flies, Voldemort had tied their life force to his, and the Dark Lord had tied the mark to his magic to draw on theirs when needed.

~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore's office

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were discussing Harry Potter; the Dark Lord was no longer an immediate threat. Severus Snape was upset that the money coming from the Potter vaults was cut off and what was given to him from was being moved back. Severus Was fuming as the feeling in his arm began to draw on him. "Albus…Help me." Dumbledore ran to the fireplace and called Madam Pomphry. "Poppy Emergency my office Quick!"

The dark mark on Snapes arm Blazed black as coal. His eyes rolled back in head as Poppy entered the office Severus Snape breathed his last.

Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his Manor, The screams around him were devastating, and the smell of fear and death rose quietly in the air.

Belatrix and his father and mother lay dead at his feet. All the death eaters in his home were dead. Most of the Purebloods were Death Eaters, only the Weasleys and a few other blood traitors would survive. How could this have happened? Draco was scarred.

Office of the DMLE

Several aurors had died right in her office. People in the ministry were falling dead every where. Almost Half the Wizengamot Had died while in session. Even with magic it would take days to figure it all out.


	7. aftermath

To Kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer

Aftermath

Amelia Bones office

Head of DMLE

"Over 500 ministry employees and 7 of them my AURORS! It's no wonder we could never stop that turd. We have a month's worth of paper work before we can even begin to figure out what happened. The Prophet is having a field day. I'm happy they are gone, But we have no idea How it happened!"

Daily Prophet The next morning

_**Prominent family's wiped out**_

_**Purebloods targeted**_

_**Is their a new DARK LORD?**_

Yesterday just before five in the evening, within the Ministry of Magic, 513 witches and wizards began screaming. One by one they began falling to the floor. All but four were purebloods, the four who were not were very highly placed ministry officials. We at the Prophet have reports of many more through out the wizarding world. We estimate almost 75% of Pureblood family's are now wiped out.

We are eagerly awaiting word from the ministry as to what happened. Director Amelia Bones of the DMLE had this to say. "We are investigating what occurred here yesterday; as soon as possible we will report our findings to the public."

Thomas Tipster reporting

~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The public didn't seem to be bothered much after the first day of the new crisis. All death eater attacks had come to a grinding halt, peace seemed to reign in the wizarding world. Dumbledore was at a complete loss as to what happened, even four and fifteen year old pure bloods had been affected in what was now being called the death purge.

Draco had yet to leave Malfoy Manor, the smell inside the manor was growing by the hour, fly's seemed to be everywhere, and body's covered with them. Tom Marvolo Riddles body was untouched as if it were so evil even fly's wouldn't touch it. Draco noticed one thing. He was the only person in the manor with out the dark mark. All these people he had idolized dead he had just sat there. He watched as each one fell dead and the last one the Dark Lord himself. He felt lucky, he was to take the mark the night the Dark Lord fell Ill, and it was fates intervention that saved him.

Delores Umbridge, was sitting in her cell, Lord Malfoy had promised to bail her out today. She was certain those of the right character would prevail and she would be exonerated.

A young security wizard entered with her diner, and slid it under the bars of her cell.

"Your diner!" The young man said and turned to leave.

"HEM…HEM, Have you seen Lord Malfoy?"

The young worker just smiled. "It seems Lord Malfoy and his family has not been heard from since the incident. The wizard wireless has been broadcasting on all channels for every one to check in with the ministry. The Malfoy's have not done so, neither have most Pureblood family's. I'm afraid you'll be here until your trial! Have a good evening Madame UMBITCH! He held up his left hand showing the words etched there "I will respect my betters"!

In the recorders office in the ministry no one had yet noticed, The Book of bonds held a new pair. Lord Harry James Potter-Black bonded to Lady Hermione Jean (Dagworth-Granger) Potter-Black. The time and date corresponded exactly to the time of the incident.

A group of Aurors were dispatched the next day to the Mafoy home. When they entered they only found one person left alive. Draco was catatonic; he hadn't eaten in days the house was over run with flies and the smell was horrendous. The Aurors transported Draco to St. Mungos, where he was placed in the emergency room under guard until he could be questioned.


	8. Questioning of Draco

Kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer

The questioning of Draco

Draco was sitting in an interrogation room in the ministry. He sat at a table alone. There was only one other chair. To say Draco was nervous would be the understatement of the century. Sweat was forming on his brow, his wand confiscated Draco felt naked and alone.

By the time Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room, Draco was soaked with sweat and almost in tears.

Kingsley, "Well Draco Malfoy, I hope this hasn't been too uncomfortable for you?"

Draco, "No sir its fine, I am a bit hungry though."

Kingsley, "Well I'll see you get dinner when we are finished. Now I'd like you to tell me what happened."

Draco went on for about an hour, giving all the gruesome details, how he saw the Dark Lord fall two days earlier screaming the name Potter through each person in the house falling dead at his feet. Then he told of just sitting there alone, his head in his hands not having a clue what to do.

Kingsley then told Draco what was

Happening, how all death eater vaults were frozen, until a complete enquiry was completed. Draco then asked about his trust vault, so he could at least survive the summer as his home was closed to him as a crime scene.

Kingsley then told Draco until all inquiries were complete he would be residing in a magical orphanage. Draco was cringing by the time he was escorted to the orphanage.

Draco Malfoy was not a happy camper.

Office of the Headmaster Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore, was reading the Daily Prophet. So many deaths he thought almost the entire pureblood population wiped out in one night. He had allowed the Pureblood bigotry to fester in the school, so he could keep them separated for the most part (divide and conquer). Now though there was little to divide, Voldemort had devastated the old families, the power would shift to merit, those who had the intelligence to rule. With out realizing it Voldemort had handed the power to those he hated most. He had also marginalized people like himself; the vision of the Greater good had been lost to the common good. Albus Dumbledore, was not at all happy, everything he had worked toward was being slowly stripped away. "Gelert what have I done?"

~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gringgots Office of Ragnok

Leader of the Goblin horde

Director of the bank

Ragnok, "Sharpclaws, what is the status of the Potter and Black Accounts?"

Sharpclaws, "The accounts are to be handled by the bank, with the full trust of Lord Potter-Black. He has allowed for a ten percent royalty to the bank for any increases to said accounts."

No wizard had ever trusted their accounts fully to the goblins before, this was unprecedented.

Ragnok, "Make sure the increases on those accounts are substantial, we must set a precedent, this could be the best thing ever to happen for the bank and the Goblin race."

Sharpclaws, "It will be as you say sir."

Lefay Orphanage outside Hogsmead

Draco was delivered to the orphanage at eight in the morning. Being he was sixteen it was expected he could care for himself. He was handed a set of grey clothes, a towel and told to shower with the provided toiletries. When he exited the shower everything including his wand was missing. He was escorted to a large office, where several other older children awaited him.


	9. Draco Can it get any worse?

To kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer

Draco can it get any worse

Draco sat in the infirmary; His face was finally beginning to heal. Those boys had beaten him until he lay bloody on the floor.

They should know he was there better, not any more. He also found it was basically his fathers fault. Every one of them was like Potter, the death eaters had taken their families. Then like an idiot he had gone in spouting pureblood dogma. He knew now how much restraint Potter had shown him.

Draco was sent to the main office, this would not be good.

Director Jones was waiting for him. "Mr. Malfoy, come in."

Draco, "Yes sir."

Director Jones, "I was warned you might be trouble, but this is a bit quick don't you think?"

Draco, "I was just telling the truth."

Director Jones, "Well let me show you some thing Draco." He pulled out the Daily Prophet.

"Read This!"

_**Wizengamot Disbanded**_

_**New congress to be elected**_

Today it was announced that the Queen has taken oversight of the Wizarding world, as per the charter established in 1292. Self rule will still be allowed with the queen holding veto power. The wizarding world is now being forced to obey all muggle laws. All but 4 of the noble families have lost their status. Those families are The Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms and Bones, they are now the defacto governors of our world until new elections van be held. All marked death eater families have been stripped of all wealth in reparations to those they have harmed. Our world will be loosing much wealth to the muggle families and persons we have harmed.

We must lay all this at the feet of the Dark Lord and his minions.

The New council consists of,

Harry Potter, Potter Family

Augusta Longbottom, Longbottom Family

Andromeda (Black) Tonks, Black family

Amelia Bones, Bones Family

This is our Government until a new congress is elected.

Draco could only stare at the paper, thinking by listening to father all those years he had dug his own grave.


	10. Wizengamot Follies

To Kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer

Wizengamot Follies

Harry, Hermione, And Amelia Bones were to have an audience with Mr. Blair the Prime Minister of all of Britannia. They arrived at 11:45 am for a noon meeting and were escorted directly to his office. The Wizengamot was scheduled the next morning, so they needed to move quickly.

Once the pleasantries were finished Harry began.

"Mr. Blair, A great threat to our nation was recently stopped and the terrorists are dead. Many of these self same terrorists were in positions of power with in the wizarding government. The Wizengamot, which is our equivalent to the House of Lords, has been decimated. We require the Queens assistance to form a new working government as per the magical compact of 1292. We need to see the Queen today so we may brief her on what has been happening. Many still on the quorum are not loyal to the crown."

Harry let these words stand and waited.

At that moment a wand appeared to be floating in the room aimed at Madame Bones.

"AVADA…." Harry expecting something on this order said at the same moment "_Expelliarmus_" Cornelius Fudge fell to the floor as his wand flew into Harry's Hand. Two Aurors threw off their cloaks and aimed at Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are under arrest for attacking the Minister For Magic. Surrender your Wand!"

Amelia Bones stepped in between the Harry and the Aurors.

"Aurors I am Amelia Susan Bones Director of the DMLE. You will arrest Mr. Fudge for attempted Murder of the Prime Minister and three members of Ancient and Noble Houses, At once!"

When Fudge was removed, Mr. Blair Called the Queens Secretary and made arrangements to see the Queen in the next hour. Then He tapped a button on his Intercom, and told his secretary to call MI-6m.

~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at Buckingham Palace at 3:30 Pm

In MI-6m cars, the agents looked like they were right out of the muggle movie Men in Black. It turns out they are first gen magicals and squibs. They have been over seeing our world but generally not interfering. They lead us past the security and into the palace. Hermione is spouting off facts about the castle (I finally understand this; it's how she copes with being extremely nervous).

We meet with the Queens secretary and are introduced to her Majesty. Then we brief her on all that has happened. She agrees that we need her the next morning and will be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wizengamot emergency meeting

The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot were seated and waiting for Albus Dumbledore to begin the meeting. As Dumbledore Raised the gavel a group of black suited men entered the hall and took up positions at all points around the hall and six held positions on the entryway. Then the four last ancient and Noble Houses entered, followed by the Queen and her personal guard. As she entered a throne rose above the center dais with four smaller thrones bellow.

Harry stood to the Side of the Queen.

"Her Majesty Queen of all Brittan, the fount of all titles and Nobility. Good witches and wizards your Queen!"

Harry resumed his seat. The queen began to speak. "We have been informed that this body, established by the monarchy in 1292, No longer recognizes our authority. As such this meeting will begin with a role call and each will swear as his or her forefathers Has a magical oath Of Fealty or shall be removed from this hall. Further more all laws passed by this body that do not retain our signature, are now null and void." The queen then returned to her throne.

Augusta Longbottom then stood.  
"By decree of her majesty Queen Elizabeth This Body is disbanded until Fealty Oaths Made on our lives and magic are completed. We will now call the role when your name is called come forth and proclaim the oath."

For the most part the Oath Went well, until one woman came forth she was actually to be tried on several charges.

Delores Umbridge Was brought in, she was asked with out preamble to give the Oath of Fealty. What Happened next was, well I guess it depends who's listening.

Delores Began screaming, _**GIVE FEALTY TO THIS STUPID MUGGLE FILTH….WHATS WRONG WITH YOU. THIS FILTH SHOU….."**_

Not another word was spoken as one of the MI-6M Men dropped her with a stunner.

Now not only did she attempted murder charges attempted use of unforgivable child abuse and torture…she had sedition and treason charges.

The first trial of the New Government had Harry rescues himself as he was one of the witnesses.

Delores was found guilty on all counts and sentenced to the dementors kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

To Kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer

Draco's Redemption

**Daily Prophet**

**Wizengamot decimated**

Yesterday the queen entered the Wizengamot for the first time in over six centuries. She brought with her the new Governors Of our world. Of the 42 families left seated seven didn't take the oath of fealty to her majesty. May it be said these were all old pureblood families. The rest would be called the progressives; they happily took the oath and regained their seats.

The first trial before her Majesty was of Delores Umbridge, The woman had the audacity to scream at the Queen that she was nothing more than a filthy Muggle, The outcome of the trial for all her crimes was the dementors Kiss. It was also reported by the DMLE that all who died in the purge had their magical cores destroyed one at a time. It was like a life being drained away quickly.

When the body of the Dark Lord was discovered dead, he had traces of all the magical signatures on him, and all were small traces that were burned up entirely. It would seem at this time the Dark Lord in a vain attempt to survive killed all his death eaters, for the only people who died in the purge were carrying the dark mark on their left forearm.

We have received unconfirmed reports of marked death eaters in other countries having also been found dead.

Tom Tipster Reporting

LeFay Orphanage

Draco read through the article in the Prophet, his life was now truly hell. He had been beaten up for the third day straight; he felt he at least had two cracked ribs. He needed out of here, he also needed to change his attitude if he were to survive this new dichotomy of life.

Draco had three family members left, Harry Potter who was a third cousin or Andromeda Tonks or maybe her daughter Nymphadora. He only had one sheaf of parchment. He had always hated Potter, but now he was his only real Hope, He thought, _I better make this good!_

Harry was eating his breakfast when the scrawniest owl he had ever seen came through his window; he took this missive from the owls leg and opened it after giving the owl a few treats and a drink of his water.

Harry,

I know after the way I have treated you these many years I have no right to ask you any favors. Saying that I must apologize for my more than boorish behavior. I lived as I was taught to live by my father. I now see that was only my first of many mistakes. I'm in LeFay Orphanage, my parents died in the death purge. I now know you lived through a similar situation to mine now.

I'm truly sorry how I treated you. If you could find it in your heart to help me, I would gladly give mine and families fealty to House Potter. Please give me a chance to rebuild my family name in the cause of the light.

No matter your decision I thank you for taking the time, to hear me out.

Draco Malfoy

Harry was a bit confused by what he read, so he took it the one person he could always trust. She went over the letter.

"Harry, I don't understand totally what a oath of Fealty involves, but if he is willing we should at least try. If he doesn't live up to what we expect he's on his own. I would suggest he stay's at Grimauld Place not here.

Harry agreed though with a bit of reluctance. He went to the Lefay Orphanage, and pulled out Draco. Harry had to hold back his laughter. Draco looked worse than Sirius when he first broke out of Azkaban. They went to Diagon Alley and got Draco a few new outfits. For the first time since Harry met Draco the haughty Pure Blood attitude seemed to have disappeared.

When they arrived at 12 Grimauld Place, Harry led Draco to the kitchen and made them some tea, after he told Draco to sit.

Harry sat across from Draco, looked him square in the eye and with out a shred of emotion spoke.

"What do you want Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry. "I want…I want...Hell Potter I don't even know any more. I just know, I don't want to be what I was before. I was a bigoted jerk, that by pure luck I'm still alive. I watched as 40 followers of the Dark lord died at my feet, my own mother and father among them. I never want to see anything like it again, I was to take the mark that night, Crabbe and Goyle did. They were the first to go. 


	12. Hogwarts with out Harry and Hermione

To Kill the Dark Lord and the Puppeteer

Hogwarts with out Harry and Hermione

Platform 9 ¾

September first had arrived; only four people knew Harry and Hermione would not be on the Train. Draco was dressed in full dress robes as always, with over a thousand Galleons in his pockets (compliments of Harry) pretense must be upheld.

Professor McGonagall had received a letter saying Harry and Hermione would not be attending. The four were all awaiting the fall out. Dobby was now Harry's house elf but was working undercover at Hogwarts, between he and Draco they would keep tabs on the ol Puppeteer.

The only difference on the train was one Ronald and Ginerva Weasley; they were searching the train for who they thought were their boy and girl friend. Of course since the death of the Dark Lord they had to rub a few slytherin noses in it, most assuredly that of one Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, how's it feel to be a looooser? Said Ron as he held his hand up showing an L. Then Ginny Started. "Hear you lost it all, I'm surprised you're not here in rags LOOOOSER!" They slammed the door and walked away laughing.

Draco ran quietly through his mind. _Potter's smarter than I thought wait till they find out he dumped there sorry arses._


	13. back to Hogwarts

To kill the Dark Lords and the Puppeteer

First night in the house of snakes

Slytherin was half empty, Most of them had not returned, His Godfather was not at the head table. Draco dropped his head in his hands. This new mission wasn't going to be easy. Ravenclaw was missing a few of the kids from the older years too. It seems his entire group of friends was gone.

Then of all people the Weasleys show up laughing joking and having a good time. He was only here to get a job done.

Dumbledore Stood before the school. "Everyone, we have lost many in what has been called the death purge, Lord Voldemort and it would seem all of his followers are gone from us. Shall we please have a moment of silence for all the lives lost to this man."

The sorting was as usual except only four girls were sorted to the house of snakes. The dungeon dorm which was usually very lively, on the first day of school was more like a tomb.

Draco had just gotten out of the shower when Dobby popped in. The little elf grabbed Draco naked as the day was born and pop they were no longer in Slytherin.

They reappeared in the room of requirement. There was a window to headmaster's office. Dobby looked up at Draco; you could tell in his eyes he didn't trust Draco. "We is to watch Ol' whiskers and see what he's up too."

Draco Smiled at Dobby, "I'll never look down on house elves again."

Back at the farm

Harry and Hermione were already deep into their class work. The day started with Physical training, then hitting the books until noon. The spell casting of all types changes daily. What surprised Harry most was his aptitude for potions. He was going through his mothers things when he found her potions experiment book, there was a wealth of new potions and some still being worked on.

One he noticed was the werewolf cure, it seemed to lack an element, knowing his mothers compassion he could see its fault as plain as day. The cure required silver in barely a trace amount; it need only be made in a five percent silver cauldron. Harry ordered one straight away along with all the other elements.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was beside himself, Harry hadn't died at the hand of the Dark Lord, in fact no one could figure out what happened. With all the death eaters gone and the only witness a reluctant Draco Malfoy (Who the hell taught that boy Occlumency). They only knew Riddle was the last to die.

The report Draco would be sending Harry that night would not make him Happy.


End file.
